


A Sword Well Forged

by beifongingperfection (pristineungift)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/beifongingperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumi loves watching Lin undress at the end of the day. Written for Linumi Week Day 2 Prompt “Warrior.” Inspired by <a href="http://teaanemone.tumblr.com/post/29300268260/head-canon-is-that-lin-is-pretty-scarred-up-under">THIS DRAWING</a> by teaanemone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sword Well Forged

Bumi loves watching Lin undress at the end of the day.

He’s never been shy about looking. When they first became lovers Lin would raise her brows, her lips pursed, but Bumi would merely wink at her, and gesture for her to keep going.

He loved the blush on her cheeks.

But now she is used to him, and barely notices his eyes on her skin.

She steps through the door, her face as hard as her armor, her hair tightly pinned. Bumi thinks she is stunning. She is a warrior, sleek and deadly. If he were better at poetry, he would compare her to a sword well forged, every scar on her body like a knick on the blade, hinting at battles long past.

But he’s no poet, so he just smiles and wolf-whistles, smacking her shapely ass as she walks by with the clanging sound of flesh against the metal plates of her armor. Lin glares at him and catches his hand in a firm grip. He knows that she could easily flip him over her hip, knocking the wind out of him and sending him crashing to the floor.

But she doesn’t. Though she grumbles at him, her lips twitch up at the corners.

Bumi smirks.

The metal armor comes off first. Lin uses metalbending to send the heavy pieces onto an armor stand, revealing her muscular arms. There is a whip wheel on one of her forearms, a mark from her early days of training.

Now Lin turns, pulling at her shirt, and Bumi’s breath catches.

There is a long scar that starts at her collarbone and extends to her hip, disappearing beneath the waistband of her pants. She turns her back to Bumi, and he can see the crisscross of scars over her left shoulder blade.

Then she’s sliding her pants down over her thighs, and Bumi can’t restrain himself anymore. In an instant he’s crossed the room and pulled Lin back against his chest, tracing his fingers over the long scar down her front, his fingers skimming the sides of her breasts.

He likes to tease her.

“Bumi,” she says his name breathlessly. He knows she means to scold him, but her voice is inviting.

He runs his tongue and teeth over the scars on her shoulder, then kisses her neck.

Bumi thinks Lin’s scars are beautiful, and he makes sure she knows it.


End file.
